Pequeñas maravillas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Este primer beso, sería tan solo el comienzo de las pequeñas, pero significativas maravillas que surgirán en su relación.


_**Pequeñas maravillas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Meet The Robinsons no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Disney Animation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cuando estaba concentrado en sus cosas, en sus inventos, podría acabarse el mundo o caer una nave a metros de él, que Cornelius no prestaba atención._

 _Con tan solo diecisiete años, ya había conseguido un doctorado, acabando así con sus estudios para poder concentrarse aún más en sus inventos que le estaban haciendo un bien a la ciudad. Los tubos de transporte ya estaban en planeación, solo tenía que buscar la forma para que en horas pico, no se hiciera tráfico con las personas._

— _Tal vez debería mantener esto limpio —le comentó Carl pasando por enésima vez la escoba, limpiando los papeles y basura de lápiz del suelo._

— _Sí, ajá… —fue lo único que respondió._

 _El timbre de la casa de los Robinsons, comenzó a sonar, y Cornelius pensó que ya era hora de conseguir un mayordomo. Carl fue el que abrió y se vio invadido por una activa jovencita de catorce años, que llevaba una caja en sus manos._

 _La joven pidió enseguida, con mucha insistencia, hablar con Cornelius, pues era bien sabido que él daba oportunidades a los nuevos científicos e inventores que deseaban trabajar con él._

— _Señor, alguien desea hablar con usted —dijo Carl. Cornelius suspiró algo irritado, no le gustaba que interrumpieran su trabajo, pero tampoco le gustaba dejar a las personas plantadas._

— _Dile que pase —dijo limpiándose las manos y luego los lentes, mientras escuchaba los pasos entrar a su santuario._

— _Sabía que te encontraría aquí, cerebrito —dijo una voz femenina, que Cornelius reconoció enseguida._

 _Se puso los lentes y su vista fue ascendiendo, llegando a la sonrisa brillante de la pelinegra que no había visto desde que él tenía doce años y ella nueve._

— _Franny —dijo con una sonrisa, saboreando aquel nombre en sus labios._

 _ **.**_

Wilbur, de tan solo ocho años, revoloteaba el lugar molestando a Carl. Cornelius, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, no le prestaba atención a su hijo, aunque su mujer le había dicho que lo hiciera.

¡Pero es que ya sentía que lo tenía! La fórmula para doblegar el espacio-tiempo y así poder viajar por el tiempo… Sentía que estaba tan cerca.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —la pequeña voz de su hijo a su lado lo hizo desviar su vista. Tomó al niño y lo sentó en su pierna para que él pudiera ver los planos, aunque no lo entendiera mucho. Su hijo tenía una inteligencia superior a la de otros niños, pero no lo suficiente para entender la complejidad de aquellas cosas.

—Dime, Wilbur… Si pudieras viajar en el tiempo ¿Qué harías? —le preguntó. El niño se colocó su mano en la barbilla.

—Retrocedería a ayer y no comería esas horribles galletas que hizo la abuela —respondió. Cornelius soltó una risita ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, tenía razón, su madre no sabía hacer muy buenas galletas. Recién adoptado, tuvo que comérselas porque la mujer se los preparaba con tanto amor y alegría, y él no podía negársele.

—Tienes razón, son horribles —le contestó—. El viaje en el tiempo siempre ha sido algo que los hombres han querido hacer. Para reparar sus errores, evitar guerras, o por el simple hecho de querer y ansiar manipular algo tan delicado y misterioso como lo es el tiempo.

—¿Quieren sentirse poderosos?

—Algo así.

—¿Y tú, papá? ¿Por qué quieres viajar en el tiempo? —aquella pregunta infantil no la sabía responder.

No sabía porqué, no tenía una respuesta concreta para querer hacer eso.

Tal vez era lo mismo que le había dicho a Wilbur, tal vez él, como científico e inventor, quería sentirse poderoso, de que nada pudiera serle un misterio para él.

Tal vez esas eran las ambiciones de un científico.

O tal vez era otra cosa.

La puerta abriéndose, y Franny dejando las compras en el suelo, evitaron que él respondiera.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Wilbur bajándose de su padre y corriendo a donde su madre. La mujer cargó a su hijo.

—¿Te divertiste con papá, cariño? —el niño se encogió de hombros.

—Me estaba enseñando cosas sobre el tiempo —Franny puso los ojos en blanco y miró después a su marido, que se estaba limpiando los lentes, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Papá debería acabar pronto con ese proyecto, ¿no crees? —le preguntó a su hijo y luego le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su marido— Así regresaría en el tiempo a anoche y no trabajaría en la habitación impidiéndole dormir —la sonrisa de disculpa de Cornelius fue suficiente para ella.

No podía evitarlo, y ella lo sabía.

Eran las consecuencias de haberse casado con un genio loco.

Se acercó a él, y aun con su hijo en brazos, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Te la perdono, pero me debes una.

—Creo que te deberé más —le contestó él y Franny frunció el ceño.

—No abuses.

Otra sonrisa inocente, y ella estuvo a punto de ceder.

 _ **.**_

— _Creeme que por fin lo he logrado —dijo la joven dejando la caja en una de las tantas mesas que había en el lugar._

— _No lo dudo —le contestó con una sonrisa._

 _Franny tomó algo de la caja y la sacó. Una pequeña rana, bastante entrenada para no salir saltando por todos lados, lo miraba atentamente._

 _Cornelius se apoyó en su escritorio, esperando a que sucediera lo que se suponía que debía suceder. Notó que Franny también lo esperaba, ya que su rostro se iba colocando más rojo a medida de que pasaba el tiempo y la rana no hacía nada._

— _Ayer estaba cantando —la voz de la adolescente temblaba, Cornelius no sabía si de ira o tristeza—. ¡Frankie!_

 _Cornelius sentía que estaba viendo una caricatura, en donde el animal se presentaba y cantaba frente a ella, pero no frente a otra persona._

— _Tal vez es tímido —sugirió. La mirada asesina que le lanzó Franny lo puso nervioso._

— _No, no lo es —dijo ella y suspiró pasándose un mechón de oscuro cabello por detrás de la oreja, le lanzó una mirada irritada a la rana—. Frankie es presumido, no sé porque ahora no quiere hacer nada._

— _Franny… —Cornelius no sabía como decirle a Franny que volviera otro día, cuando ya la rana hiciera lo que debía hacer._

 _Sabía cómo rechazar a alguien, lo había hecho algunas veces, con varios científicos, siempre dándole una esperanza de volver a atenderlo una próxima vez. Pero con ella era diferente._

 _Entonces recordó algo._

— _Tienes razón —le dijo logrando que la joven lo mirara y suavizara la mirada—. Tal vez es tan presumido que quiere que quedes mal, es un tonto —aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica. Ella tomó la rana y la volvió a meter en la caja._

— _Hablaremos en casa —le advirtió al animal, luego miró a Cornelius—. Gracias por atenderme —el muchacho tan solo le sonrió—. ¿Podría tener tu número? Ya sabes, para poder comunicarme contigo por si a Frankie le dan las ganas de cantar —no era la primera vez que se lo pedían, y a Cornelius le habían dicho que lo más ideal era darle el número de su casa, para que no lo molestaran tanto, pero no supo por qué, pero se lo dio._

 _Franny salió con una sonrisa, con su caja en sus manos, y el número de Cornelius anotado en un papelito, guardado en el bolsillo de su falda._

— _¡Camina hacia el futuro! —le dijo Cornelius de forma de despedida, dándole una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que todo iría bien._

 _ **.**_

La forma en que se levantó de la cama fue tan estrepitosa que provocó la caída de Franny, que dormía tranquilamente abrazándolo, de ésta.

—¡Louis! —exclamó la mujer irritada, levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia el escritorio, en donde su marido se acababa de sentar a escribir lo que se le había ocurrido.

Cornelius se sobrecogió, cuando Franny lo llamaba por su viejo nombre, era que estaba molesta.

—Lo siento, linda —fue lo único que dijo, y siguió escribiendo las fórmulas que habían surgido de su cabeza esa noche. Franny se acercó al escritorio y miró sobre el hombro de su marido lo que anotaba.

—¿Que surgió de ese increíble cerebro tuyo para que saltaras de la cama en ropa interior y te sentaras a escribir como loco? —ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Cornelius, y apoyó su rostro en el hueco del cuello del hombre.

Cornelius le mostró el papel, en donde había apresurados dibujos, fórmulas y números por todos lados.

—Esto, Franny, es después de tres años de tanto intentarlo ¡La verdadera fórmula para el viaje en el tiempo!

—¿Y no te explotará en la cara? —murmuró ella con una sonrisa burlona. Varias veces había tenido que curarle las heridas a Cornelius que la fabricación de la máquina del tiempo había ocasionado en su cuerpo.

Y siempre era igual, mientras lo curaba, su marido le explicaba tal vez qué era lo que había fallado, y le explicaba lo que, tal vez, tenía que cambiar.

—Por supuesto que no… creo —Franny soltó una risita y besó la mejilla de su esposo.

—Bien, con cuidado… no tardes mucho —y después que Cornelius le apretara el brazo en agradecimiento, volvió a la cama.

Fórmulas, números, dibujos, tachones. Todo lo necesario para que uno de los mayores inventos que estaba por crear, funcionara.

Estaba seguro que esa era la fórmula indicada, la pieza que hacía falta en ese complicado rompecabezas por el cual estuvo arduamente trabajando. Por el cual jamás se rindió, aquel que estuvo a punto de perder la cordura.

Cuando creyó que ya había terminado, dejó la hoja en dentro del cuaderno para que éste no se perdiera, y apagó la lámpara de su escritorio.

Se dirigió a la cama para encontrar a su esposa rendida, con un libro en su pecho. Su rostro sereno le dio la tranquilidad que él necesitaba cuando se sumergía en sus inventos.

Recordó cuántas veces ella le brindó apoyo cuando él sentía que nada salía bien.

Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura. La mujer se movió en sueños y se giró para acurrucarse en el pecho de su marido. El calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo fue la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esa locura que él tenía en la cabeza.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Y como estuvo el partido? —preguntó su madre cuando lo vio llegar. Cornelius se encogió de hombros._

— _Muy bien, Gup es un gran jugador —respondió y, después de besar la mejilla de su madre y de saludar a su padre y tíos, se dirigió a su lugar preferido, a continuar con sus experimentos… estaba pensando en mejorar la máquina de crema de maní y jalea._

 _Si teléfono sonó, y él respondió enseguida notando que era un número que no tenía registrado._

— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Cornelius, soy Franny! —una diminuta sonrisa surgió en sus labios al escuchar la emoción en la voz femenina. La última vez que la había visto y escuchado había sido hacía dos meses, cuando ella fue a enseñarle su progreso con la rana._

— _Oh, hola… ¿Frankie ha progresado?_

— _Para eso te llamaba, me comprometí a hacerlo cuando ya estuviera segura, con tal de no desgastar tu tiempo._

— _¡No! No lo haces… ¿Entonces? ¿Cuando puedes mostrarlo?_

— _Creo que a Frankie ni le gustan los lugares cerrados —Cornelius revisó su libreta, en donde tenía todas sus ideas anotadas. Planeaba trabajar en la tarde en sua inventos, pero prefería atender a Franny primero._

— _Podríamos hacerlo fuera de mi casa, en el jardín._

— _¡Genial! Estoy ahí en una hora —y colgó el teléfono. Cornelius se quedó mirando la pantalla como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, como si desde ahí pudiera ver la sonrisa de la chica._

 _Como había dicho Franny, se presentó luego de una hora, no solo con Frankie, sino, con otras ranas más._

 _Cornelius tomó una manta y algo de comida que su madre le había preparado, y guió a Franny al amplio jardín que rodeaba la enorme casa de los Robinsons._

 _Extendió la manta sobre el césped y se sentó, Franny también lo hizo. Sacó enseguida sus ranas y una varita para guiar a los animales en las notas._

 _Después de varios intentos y varios regaños, los animales sorprendente comenzaron a cantar. Sonaban bastante desafinados pero era un increíble comienzo._

 _Después de que los animales de callaran, Franny, complemente orgullosa de sí misma, se sentó a su lado y tomó un sándwich que él le ofrecía._

— _¿Sabes que es gracioso? —le comentó ella con ojos brillantes—. Que la gente se burlaba de mí, diciendo que estaba loca —levantó los brazos en señal de victoria—. ¡Deja que los entrene más y haga mi primer concierto!_

 _El entusiasmo de ella sólo lo hizo reír, se sentía tan feliz cuando las personas lograban hacer lo que deseaban._

— _Tenías razón —le contestó—. Las ranas sí tienen mejor capacidad musical que los humanos._

 _Franny se levantó un poco y, sorprendiéndolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _El corazón de Cornelius latió a mil, ni debía olvidar que aún era apenas un adolescente, y el amor podía tocar su puerta rápidamente._

— _Eres de los pocos que creyó en mí —le dijo la chica—. Gracias._

 _El joven científico solamente se dignó a ponerse nervioso, limpiarse los lentes, y brindarle una sonrisa tímida a Franny._

— _Me ha gustado esta cita —le dijo ella—. Deberíamos repetirla._

 _Cornelius se puso nervioso._

 _¿Eso había sido una cita?_

 _ **.**_

Las discusiones no eran común en su relación, pero como toda pareja, a veces había problemas.

Cornelius sabía que la había embarrado, ¿cómo pudo habérsele olvidado una fecha tan importante? En ese momento quiso usar la máquina del tiempo t retroceder para darle una bofetada a su yo del pasado y que no se quedara el día entero en los laboratorios principales.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía seguir y enfrentar su destino, y lidiar con su mujer totalmente molesta. Y, definitivamente, hacer algo para arreglar todo.

Puso a trabajar su cerebro, ideando el plan perfecto para que Franny lo perdonara. Flores, una comida, una manta y buscar a su mujer en la sala de música… que estaba completamente vacía.

Vio a una de las ranas y llamó enseguida su atención, pidiéndole que buscara a las demás y que llevaran a Franny al jardín trasero. Recrearía su primera cita, y hasta las ranas cantarían para ellos.

Cuando salió de la casa, y se aseguró que nadie estuviera presente, buscó un cómodo lugar en donde se vieran las estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno.

—¡Dije que no iba a hablarle! —exclamó la mujer, pero aun así, llegando al lugar indicado.

Cornelius se escondió detrás de una de los arbustos tallados y se acomodó el moño en su cuello. Tomó las flores y se arregló el pelo.

—Cornelius… ¿Para que me hiciste venir? ¿También vas a dejarme plantada aquí? —con una señal, las ranas comenzaron a tocar. Era una balada suave, de cuando ellos eran jóvenes. La canción que tocaron cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Cornelius salió de su escondite para encontrar a Franny de pie sobre la manta, con los brazos cruzados. Él sabía que ella estaba tratando de no sentirse impresionada del obsequio.

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció las flores con una sonrisa inocente, pero la mujer giró su cabeza ignorándolo.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo él— Estaba atareado y lo olvidé… Sabes que a veces olvido las fechas —Franny tomó las flores y se sentó en la manta, pero aún sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Esa era especial —fue lo único que le mencionó oliendo las flores, debía admitir que eran preciosas.

—Yo… lo sé —ella lo miró y notó que en verdad Cornelius estaba muy arrepentido de haber olvidado aquello—. Lo siento… —ella suspiró y le brindó una sonrisa. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que apareciera un diminuto sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposo, como si fuera la primera vez.

—Está bien… De todos modos esto ha sido un lindo detalle —ella se recostó en él, y Cornelius la abrazó por la cintura.

—Como nuestra primera cita —aquello la hizo sonreír.

—Al menos sí recuerdas eso —Cornelius sonrió y ambos miraron las estrellas.

—Nunca lo olvidaría.

 _ **.**_

 _Llegó un punto, en que las citas se volvieron tan comunes, que era tan natural verlos juntos sentados en el jardín hablando de cualquier cosa._

 _Cornelius le contó todo lo que pasó en el orfanato a Franny, y ella le contó sobre su vida._

 _Ella era la primera en ver los inventos de Cornelius, y la primera en auxiliarlo cuando a veces éstos salían mal._

 _A ella le gustaba la tenacidad de Cornelius, sus ganas de siempre salir adelante y nunca rendirse. Su normalidad cuando algún invento le salía mal, e iba enseguida a repararlo._

 _Le contagió aquello a ella, que siguió entrenando a sus ranas hasta tener a un pequeño grupo de estos animales entrenados y afinados, que cantaban muchas veces que ellos se reunían._

 _Las reuniones de ambos habían mutado de ser tan solo muestras de la inteligencia de alguno de los dos, a llegar a ser la causante de formar aquel lazo tan fuerte que ellos poseían._

 _Un lazo regido más por el amor y el afecto que por una simple amistad, que ambos habían sugerido._

 _Pero no se dieron cuenta de este lazo, o tal vez, les daba vergüenza admitirlo, hasta que hubieron pasado dos años de haber comenzado a tener aquellas citas._

 _Cuando por fin se revelaron lo que sentían, y se demostraron cuánto se querían con un simple e inocente acto._

— _Imagina que la gente tuviera la facilidad de viajar dentro de burbujas —le comentó Cornelius levantando su mano hacia el cielo nocturno, mientras su otro brazo, estaba atrapado bajo la cabeza de Franny._

— _Sería increíble: una burbuja irrompible, que te permita viajar en ella y poder ver a dónde vas. Poder admirar el paisaje que te rodea… Es una grandiosa idea._

 _Y no supieron qué más decirse. De fondo, las ranas comenzaban a tocar una canción. La canción era suave, delicada, y la letra era justamente lo que sentían._

 _Ellos se miraron y enseguida se sonrojaron de la vergüenza. Franny se levantó hasta quedar sentada, y Cornelius la siguió. Ambos sabían que querían, solo que estaban muy nerviosos para hacerlo._

— _Franny, yo… —comenzó Cornelius, pero quedó completamente mudo cuando ella lo miró. Cuando los ojos oscuros de ella se fijaron en los de él y lo hicieron caer en un oscuro abismo._

 _Se fueron acercando, y fue Franny la que se arriesgó y lo besó. La que ocasionó que el corazón de ambos explotara de felicidad ante aquel roce de labios._

 _La que provocó que sus corazones se calentaran y el amor que sentían ambos, por fin comenzara a florecer._

 _Un amor que era inmenso y que a pesar de algunas adversidades, siempre seguiría firme._

 _Este primer beso, sería tan solo el comienzo de las pequeñas, pero significativas maravillas que surgirán en su relación._

* * *

 _ **Nota: El título de este fic, está basado en la canción que suena al final de la película: Little wonders de Rob Thomas.**_

 _ **El nombre de Louis, en inglés se escribe Lewis, pero no sabía si tal vez habría confusión, por eso decidí dejarlo a como sonaba en español. Lo mismo para el apodo de Gup, que en inglés se escribe Goop.**_

 _ **Cuando Louis menciona sobre lo de la rana que canta frente a Franny, pero no frente a él, es una clara referencia al corto "One frog evenning" de los Looney Toons. Conocido popularmente como: "Hello, my baby. Hello, my darling…"**_

 _ **Y otra cosa: la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza, y la que supuestamente las ranas están tocando cuando se besan por primera vez, es Can't help falling in love, de Elvis.**_

 _ **Y listo, es la primera vez que escribo algún fic sobre una película, y es que no sé porque temía XD**_

 _ **La familia del futuro, es una de mis películas favoritas de Disney: Una historia hermosa, con grandes personajes, con un mensaje precioso. Después de verla por enésima vez, sentí que debía escribir algo de ellos. De Franny y Cornelius específicamente.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, espero haberme mantenido en el IC de esta bella pareja. De este científico loco, y esta hermosa y paciente, pero también con temperamento, mujer.**_

 _ **Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡Se les quiere mucho!**_


End file.
